Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Teach Lessons
Teach Lessons '''is the third episode by Jumpy G. Footi. It released on 9/14/14. Plot There's a special dance party on Spikels Land and Footi needs to teach Hoogi, Torts and Glomp how to dance. Transcript (The day starts on Hoogi's room on Spikels Land where the screen is zoomed to the wristwatch and it says 9 am ) '''Glomp, Torts and Hoogi: YAY more 12 hours for the party!!! Glomp: '''Yeah lets chill our dance! (They start dancing Torts turns back then turns left then forward then right then back and repeats it. Glomp makes handstand then stands then makes candle then stands and repeats it. Hoogi shakes his hands and repeats it and Footi, Scorpi and Glurt appear.) '''Footi: '''Guys what are you doing? '''Glomp: '''Dancing. '''Torts: '''But i think our dances are not good. (Glomp, Torts and Hoogi facepalm.) '''Footi: Don't worry guys I'll teach you. OK come at 5 pm to my house on Spikels Land. Hoogi: Can we bring guests? Footi: Sure. (The screen cuts to Footi's house when his wristwatch shows 5 pm and someone is knocking on the door Footi is going there and opens it and see Glomp) Glomp: '''Hi Footi! I brang my guest (Teslo appears behind him) '''Footi: Ok come in. (Makes one step back and someone is knocking the door again Footi opens it and see Hoogi with hair) Hoogi: '''Hi! '''Footi: Hi. When did you get hair? (Volectro appears behind Hoogi) Oh ok come in. (Makes one step back again and someone else is knocking the door and opens it and see Torts) Footi: Lemme Guess, Your guest is Zaptor? Torts: No. My guest is Zaptor 'Footi: '(facepalms.) Ok come in. I'll teach you guys for 4 hours but Electroids need to help me they are good dancers too. (The screen cuts to scene where they make exercises for 1 minute. Then Footi makes some steps to the music he put and Glomp, Torts and Hoogi repeat it but Hoogi fell on the ground Footi facepalms. Then one by one they repeat what Footi makes to the night and the wristwatch says 8:45 pm) '''Footi: '''Ok Guys, I invited everyone to this dance party sit there on the chairs. (Someone knocks the door Footi opens it and see Flain, Seismo and Krader.) '''Footi: '''Hi guys come in. (They go to the chairs and sit. Footi makes one step behind and someone knocks the door - Glurt, Scorpi, Vulk and Zaptor appear.) '''Footi: '''Hi. Come in. (Makes again onestep behind and someone knocks the door he opens it and see Tentro, Lunk, Balk, Slumbo and Flurr.) '''Footi: '''Hi guys. Come in. (Again makes one step and someone knocks the door and appear Wiztastics. Footi makes sign to "Get In". makes one step behind and appear Shuff, Zorch, Chomly, Jawg and the hula dancer mix - Gobba and Kraw.) '''Footi: '''Ok everyone came. The Party starts on 3, 2, 1 it started! (Footi jumps on the scene and uses microphone.) Thx everybody the party starts with special dance by me. The dance he puts is 2 minuted Major Lazer - Watch out for this and he starts dancing for 2 minutes and after he ends:) Ok LET THE PARTY BEGIN! (Everyone gets on the scene and they all dance and the episode ends.) Trivia *This is the first special by Jumpy G. Footi. *This episode is 6-7 minutes. *This is the first episode by Jumpy G. Footi every mixel to Season 3 to appear. *This episode doesn't count cubits. **However Gobba and Kraw came to the party while they were mixed like the hula dancer. Continuity *Every time Footi makes one step back someone knocks the door. Allusions *The songs Footi put were **Major Lazer - Watch out for this **Maitre Gims - Bella Gallery Error *Zaptor comes to Footi's party with Vulk, Glurt and Scorpi but he was in the house before the party starts to teach Glomp, Torts and Hoogi to dance with the other Electroids. It is unknown did he leave the house after the teach time.